


The Point of No Return

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chronicles of the Damned [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Turin's last moments.





	The Point of No Return

Turin ran, without looking back.

The shadows which were barely there during his childhood and his time in Doriath, held back by his own happiness, and later on, by Melian's influence, were much bigger now. In fact, they were huge, and they were ready to devour him whole.

He knew that others saw him as mad. Maybe he is. Maybe he always was.

There was only one way out.

He unsheathed his black sword, Gurthang, and he held it up to his eyes.

People appeared. There were Gwindor, and Beleg, and Finduilas, who gave him strength. There were his men, whom he turned from evil and remade into good people. There was Nienor, who gave him courage, and Brandir, whose forgiveness was what he wished for. There were Aerin, Sador, and Men of Dor Lomin, who helped him escape at great cost. And lastly, there was Lalaith, whose smile gave color to his bleak world.

He would join them now.

He threw himself onto the blade.


End file.
